Shinigami Killer and Darkness Bond
by Riku Rivenheart
Summary: With Gin defeated, and Aizen and Grimmjow in hiding, Riku tries to figure out his new power. But what will it cost him to find the truth? And who is the mysterious guy in white plaguing the Seireitei? Sora x Riku & Grimmjow x Ichigo. BEWARE: YAOI content, boy x boy, Don't like yaoi don't read; Rated M; not for underage readers. Quad book 3.
1. Chapter 1

Day 15:

Riku awakens to the sight of Sora snuggled closely to him, he sits up and looks at Sora.

The events from the past night play in his mind, he shutters and then gets up and heads to the shower to wash the sleep outta his eyes.

He keeps thinking back and seeing Xehanort's face in his mind. He shakes his head to try and forget the images he sees.

He gets out of the shower and dries off, as he walks back toward the room to get dressed, he doesn't notice that Sora gets up and embraces him from behind

"Morning Ri." He purrs in Riku's ear.

But Riku just stands there,"N-not now Sor. We have training to get to." He says with a nervous voice.

Sora is surprised by his behavior, usually he returns his show of affection, but now Riku is distancing himself. He recalls back to his second journey, Riku did the same thing then.

He can think of only one thing that could be wrong, Riku is afraid of something. Maybe what happened last night? Or is it something else entirely?

None the less Riku walks out without saying a word to Sora. So Sora leaves as well, they go their separate ways for their training.

As Riku is walking toward the Senkai Gate, Izuru rus up,"Hey Riku! The Captain commander needs to see you."

'I wonder what's going on? Am I in trouble?' He thinks to himself.

They make their way to Yamamoto's billet, when they get there they bow to the head captain.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Riku wonders.

Yamamoto nods,"Yes Riku-chan. I wanted to ask you about yesterday."

Riku starts to worry even more, afraid he did something wrong to anger the head captain.

"Am I in trouble?" Riku questions.

Yamamoto shakes his head,"No, no child you are not in any kind of trouble. I was just curious about the way you fought against Aizen is all."

Riku starts sweating a little, worried about if the head captain knows what he did,"Well I will try and answer any questions you have to the best of my knowledge."

Yamamoto then stands up and walks out to his balcony overlooking the Seireitei.

"I was told in a report given to me by Izuru and Momo about the way you outsmarted Aizen. I just want to know how you did it is all?" The captain questions.

Riku walks out to the captain,"I am not entirely sure sir. Is everything okay sir?"

"That depends Riku you see now that Aizen and Grimmjow know what you are capable of they will come after you." Yamamoto explains.

Riku starts to worry,'Can I beat them I wonder?'

The head captain goes back and sits down, Riku follows him back into the room.

"I see a lot of spirit in you and Sora-chan."Yamamoto comments.

Riku looks at the old captain," Really sir? I was wondering if we were getting better."

"If you too keep focused you can do whatever you set your mind to young warrior." Yamamoto consoles Riku.

Riku bows respectfully,"Thank you sir, we'll keep at it sir." He then leaves to head toward the Senkai gate again.

As he gets near the gate he sees Kisuke waiting for him," Hey there kiddo how did you sleep last night?"

"Not so well Urahara... I had this image of someone tormenting me all night."Riku shakes his head.

Urahara asks worried,"Is everything okay? Do you need a little time to get yourself together?"

"No, no I'm okay Urahara sensei. So have they sent anyone yet today?

Riku questions hopefully.

Urahara nods and motion to Riku to follow him, and so he does. They end up in the squad 2 dojo.

Riku looks around,"What are we doing here Urahara? Isn't his the squad 2 dojo?"

"You're right kiddo, you see I have to run the shop today. And I don't have the time to worry about you and your training partner." Urahara explains.

Night falls as Urahara and Riku walk inside the squad 2 dojo.

Riku nods,"Oh okay Sensei I understand. I wish you good luck today."

"You are gonna need it more than me kiddo. You are gonna face one of the best reapers in this place today." Urahara continues.

Urahara then leaves, as he does Riku is stopped by four kunai pinning him to the back wall,"Hey who...?"

Two lady reapers show up,"You need to pay more attention kiddo."

"Yeah the enemy can show up from anywhere, and hit you at anytime."The other one adds.

Riku looks at the two ladies,"Hey wait I know you two. You're..."

"I am Captain Soi Fon of squad 2 and commander of the Stealth forces."She explains.

The other one adds,"And I am Flash Master Yoruichi Shihoin. You are going to be trained by us today kiddo."

Riku removes the kunai from around him and responds,"I am honored to be trained by you two. I have heard from the others how good you are."

"First you will train against Yoruichi. She will test your speed, and ability to think on the run."Soi instructs.

Yoruichi adds,"I hope you're ready kiddo, cause this won't be easy."

"I will give it my best ma'am."Riku responds.

Soi Fon walks to the side of the area,"You may begin now!"

As soon as she gives the word Yoruichi disappears. Riku tries looking around for her but can't find her.

She soon reappears behind him kicking him to the floor.

"You have to be faster than that to beat me."She encourages.

Riku stands back up and they both get in ready stance,"I won't let you get the drop on me again." He comments.

Yoruichi then vanishes again, Riku starts to focus and try to sense where she is.

He turns and strikes her with pretty good accuracy,"That was a nice hit kiddo. Your training with Captain Byakuya has done you well."

"Thanks Yoruichi. But it is a result of all the training I've had." Riku adds.

They both get in ready stance again, but this time when Yoruichi disappears Riku can't react quick enough. He gets hit in the back kind of hard.

She smiles,"You need to keep your head in the fight at all times Riku. Don't let your guard down."

Riku the remembers what Ulquiorra said to him: 'Hone your senses. Don't let your guard down for even a moment, child.'

As he remembers back, Yoruichi tries to strike him but she is stopped. Riku has grabbed her arm in mid strike.

"Wha... how did you...?" Yoruichi is surprised by the newly found speed of Riku.

Riku glances up at her,"I think you know the answer reaper. Look deep within your mind."

"So that is what the Captain commander meant?" Soi says to herself.

As she is thinking Rikulets Yoruichi go and then strikes her with a slashing motion from his hand, hitting her hard.

Soi exclaims,"Back off Yoruichi, NOW!"

Yoruichi vanishes and reappears beside Soi Fon.

"Riku is that what I think it is?" Yoruichi questions.

Riku calms himself,"I... I'm not sure Yoruichi? I thought it was like what you reapers do?"

"I don't think so Riku."Soi comments.

Yoruichi turns to Soi Fon,"Is that what he did against Aizen Soi?"

"I think so, from what the captain commander said." Soi adds.

Yoruichi looks shocked,"But how can he do that? He isn't a reaper like you guys."

"You are right Yoruichi... he isn't a reaper. His power is like the Espada!" She exclaims.

Izuru walks into the squad 2 dojo,"That is enough Soi, Yoruichi."

"Yeah I think he's right Soi." Yoruichi comments as she points to Riku unconscious on the dojo floor.

Izuru exclaims,"RIKU!"

"Get him to his room Izuru, I will get Retsu." Soi instructs.

Izuru helps Riku up and gets him back to the squad 6 billet. As he gets there Soi walks up with Retsu and Isane.

Isane asks,"Is he okay Izuru?"

"Yeah I think so. He is just unconscious." Izuru responds.

Retsu looks at Isane,"Stand outside and wait for Sora to return Isane."

Just as Isane gets outside she sees Sora walk up,"Hey there Isane. What happened?"

"Sora, Riku passed out during training today." She explains.

Sora is shocked,"What?! Is he okay? How bad was it?"

"He is fine Sora, he just passed out. Retsu is in there to make sure he didn't hurt himself too bad." Isane continues.

Retsu soon walks out of the room,"Everything is okay Sora. He just had a minor bruise on his back from the training. But with rest he'll be fine, come Isane, Izuru."

As they leave Captain Byakuya walks up,"Hello Sora. How did your training go today?"

"I did pretty good sir. I had to train against Captain Kenpachi and his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi." Sora explained.

Byakuya nods,"I see, and what did you think of their fighting styles?"

"Well Kenpachi is a crazy but strong fighter. Whereas Yachiru is unpredictable." Sora responds.

Byakuya nods,"Yes this is true. I have fought Kenpachi in the past."

"Really?! I didn't know you two fought?"Sora comments.

Byakuya adds,"Yes and he still can't live it down that I won."

"Yeah he doesn't seem like the one to lose easily." Sora adds.

Byakuya comments,"I just hope Riku didn't overdo it this time."

Sora looks over at their room and sighs heavily,"Me too Captain Byakuya. We have been trying so hard to learn how to beat Aizen. Maybe a little too hard?"

"I will talk to the captain commander and see what he thinks. I will let you know tomorrow." Byakuya explains.

Sora nods"Thank you Captain sir, I need to go check on Riku excuse me."

Sora walks to the room, walks in and locks the door behind him.

As he walks to the bathroom and takes his clothes off he worries about Riku.

'Riku... please be okay. I don't know what I'll do if something were to happen to you.' He thinks to himself.

After he gets finished in the bathroom he lays next to Riku, gives him a soft kiss on the forehead as he holds Riku in a warm embrace.

He soon falls asleep next to his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 16:

Sora wakes up to see Riku still unconscious, but sleeping soundly. Sora gets up gets a shower and then kisses Riku on the forehead before he walks out.

As he walks out he sees Byakuya steadily finishing his paperwork,"Morning Sora. How did you sleep?"

"No not really captain. I'm worried about..."Sora is interrupted,"Riku?"Byakuya questions.

Sora nods,"He will be fine Sora. I can sense that he is a fighter."Byakuya consoles Sora.

"Is anything going on today captain Byakuya? And is there any information on Aizen and Grimmjow?" Sora questions.

Byakuya nods,"A little bit Sora. The Captain Commander sent Ichigo and Jushiro out to find them."

"I hope they find them, I want to give them a little payback."Sora grumble under his breath.

Byakuya comments,"I know Sora, but that is not the way to go about it. Seeking revenge is not what Riku would want you to do."

"Yeah I know, I just can't stop thinking about what happened out there." Sora then says under his breath,'And what happened the night before last to Riku.'

Byakuya kind of heard Sora,"Sora you seem troubled about something. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Y-yeah Byakuya, I'm fine. It's just something happened to Riku the night before last that even he can't explain." Sora explains.

Byakuya looks up from his paperwork to pay full attention to Sora,"Can you explain what happened Sora? Maybe we can help?"

"Well while we were sleeping Riku all the sudden, well it was like he was possessed or something." Sora starts to explain.

Byakuya is a little shocked,"What?! Did you tell the captain commander this?"

"No I haven't had the chance yet. But I guess I can tell him today." Sora adds.

Byakuya nods"Yes I believe it is best for you to tell him about it first then return to me."

"Yes Captain Byakuya. I will head there now." He bows and leaves for the captain commanders barracks.

Sora heads toward the squad 1 barracks to talk to the captain commander. He comes across Izuru.

Izuru greets him,"Hey there Sora! How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing pretty good thanks Izuru. Just a little worried about Riku is all." Sora explains.

Izuru nods,"I know the feeling Sora. I have been there before."

"Maybe I should go take a break for a while. I'll head to the billet for a while." Sora comments as he walks toward the billet the reapers rest in after training.

He sees Captain Sajin Komamura of squad 7 and Uryu Ishida sitting and talking.

Uryu calls to Sora,"Hey over here Sora!"

Sora walks over to them and sits down,"Hey guys what's going on?"

"We were just talking about what happened with Aizen" Sajin responds.

Sora looks at the floor with a worried look, Izuru notices his look,"You okay Sora?"

"Yeah I'm fine Izuru, just worried about Riku."Sora responds.

Sajin nods,"Ah yes we were told by Captain Byakuya what took place."

"I just hope he wakes up soon, I miss hanging out with him." Sora comments.

Uryu looks puzzled,"I wasn't here yesterday, what happened Sajin?"

"Riku was training with Soi Fon and Yoruichi yesterday Uryu." Sajin starts to explain.

Uryu nods,"Yes those two are indeed tough training partners. So what happened?"

"Well, as they were training Riku activated what we think is his Bankai state." Sajin continues.

Uryu is shocked,"What?! But him and Sora aren't reapers? How did he do that?"

"We aren't sure Uryu, but from what I heard during Izuru and Momo's reports Riku looked similar to the espada we fought a long time ago."Sajin adds.

Uryu is still shocked by Sajin's words,"I just can't believe what I'm hearing. Does the Captain Commander know about this?"

Night falls on the Seireitei as they continue their conversation.

"He knows somewhat of the events. But to get more information he needs to talk to Riku." Sajin continues.

Sora interrupts"I'm sorry friends, but I have to go. Maybe Riku will wake up soon, and I don't want him to worry where I am."

"It is fine Sora, go and see if he's awake."Sajin comments.

Uryu consoles Sora,"I'm sure he will, he doesn't seem like the type to keep his friends worrying."

"Yeah you're right Uryu, I need to stop worrying. He'll be fine in a few days, maybe sooner." Sora says with a smile.

Sajin nods,"That's the spirit Sora. Positive attitude is the way to look at this."

"I know Sajin and thanks for your company."Sora bows to the two and leaves.

He heads toward the Kuchiki Manor forgetting about the Captain Commander for now.

As he walks toward the Manor he comes across Kaname,"What brings you out here Sora?"

"I was just getting some air and talking with Captain Sajin and Uryu."Sora explains.

Kaname nods,"Sajin is very knowledgeable, especially when you have a heavy heart."

"Yes he certainly is, I just hope things will get back to normal soon." Sora comments.

Kaname says as he walks away,"Don't worry Sora, Riku is a fighter. He will be fine in a day or two."

Sora then walks into his and Riku's room, as he shuts the door behind him he sees a guy in white standing over Riku.

"Hey you! Get away from him you bastard!" Sora exclaims as the guy looks up at him and then back down at Riku.

Sora then draws his sword and runs at the guy. Anticipating this kind of behavior the guy stops Soras strike mid swing with his bare hand.

Sora is startled by the guys reaction time and by what he did to stop his attack,"Who are you? How can you do that?"

The guy then pushes Sora over, Sora falls backwards on his butt.

"Please boy, you are nothing to me. But... you do mean something to him." The guy analyzes.

Sora is still in shock,"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I am called Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuarto Espada. I am the one who taught your friend how to beat Aizen, Sora." Ulquiorra explains.

Sora questions,"H-how do you know me?"

"You are a friend of Riku's, his 'best friend' I might add."Ulquiorra comments.

Sora finally gets to his feet,"You aren't like that other one we met in the fight against Aizen. You seem different."

"You certainly are a smart one aren't you Sora? Well I have to go before the reapers find me here." Ulquiorra uses Sonido and vanishes.

As Ulquiorra leaves Retsu knocks on the door. Sora walks over and opens it.

Retsu asks puzzled,"Who were you talking to Sora? There is no one here."

"A guy in white just left Retsu." Sora responded.

Retsu is shocked,"What?! You need to inform the captain commander."

Sora nods and runs out of the room toward the captain commander's barracks.

He bows respectfully to Yamamoto,"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, I have some news."

"What is it Sora-chan?" Yamamoto responds.

Sora explains,"I saw a guy in white show up in Riku's room tonight sir."

"Who was it Sora? Was it the same one you saw with Aizen?"Yamamoto questions.

Sora shakes his head,"No sir, this one had black hair, pale skin with green lines down his face, and a white mask piece on the backside of his face."

"That is the same Espada that Ichigo encountered 3 years ago in Los Noches" Yamamoto explains.

Sora asks,"Is this a bad thing sir?"

"I cannot say at this time. I need more information. You need to get back to Riku and make sure he's okay." Yamamoto instructs.

Sora bows respectfully and leaves, as he heads back to the squad 6 Manor he is stopped by Soi Fon.

She walks up to him,"Hello there Sora Is everything okay?"

"Yes ma'am Captain Soi Fon. I am doing fine thanks." He responds.

Soi looks at him,"I am sorry for what happened with Riku's training. I didn't know that would happen."

"It is okay Captain Soi, I don't blame you or Yoruichi. It's one of those things you can predict to happen."Sora smiles.

Soi smiles back,"Thank you Sora-kun. It means a lot to me."

Sora bows to Soi Fon and then makes his way to the squad 6 billet.

When he gets there he sees Byakuya just finishing up his paperwork.

He looks up at Sora,"Welcome back Sora, how did your day go?"

"It was pretty good captain sir. I was able to talk to the captain commander as well. But I didn't tell him about what happened night before last I forgot."Sora explained.

Byakuya nods,"It is okay Sora. You will get another chance to tell him. Now it is time to get some rest."

"Yes sir, I'll just check on Riku and then I'll get some rest." He adds as he heads toward the room.

As he gets in the room and shuts the door he sees... Riku's awake!

Sora exclaims,"Riku! You're awake! I'm glad to see you're okay"

"Hey... Sor... yeah I'm not a hundred percent... but I'll get there." Riku says in a low raspy voice.

Sora runs over to Riku and hugs him,"I was so worried about you Ri."

"Ow Sor... that kind of hurts."Riku cringes in a little bit of pain.

Riku gets up and goes to the bathroom to change his clothes. As he does Sora walks up behind him.

Riku is shocked,"Sor, what are you doing?"

"I really missed you Ri. Don't worry me like that again please?" Sora looks up at him with sad eyes.

Riku turns to him,"I won't I promise."

"We should get some sleep Sor."He then lifts Sora's chin up into a soft kiss.

Sora whispers through the kiss,"Yeah you're probably right Ri. But we need to spend some time together tomorrow, please?"

Riku recalls the events of the night before last and he tenses up.

"Ri, are you okay? You are tense all of the sudden?" Sora questions Riku's behavior.

Riku walks away from Sora,"I'm fine Sor, I'm just a little tired is all."

Sora is still confused by his lovers actions, 'Maybe it's the events that happened night before last that is bothering him?' He thinks to himself.

After they walk back into the room Riku lays down and so does Sora. Sora wraps his arms around Riku, he doesn't respond to Sora at all.

The two fall into a silent sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 17:

Riku awakes to see Sora laying there sleeping soundly.

He decides to get up slowly so he doesn't wake him. He heads to get a shower, he then dries off and gets dresses quietly, then heads toward the Captain Commander's barracks.

He sees Soi Fon standing in front of the door,"Oh good morning Riku-kun. How are you feeling?"

"I 'm feeling pretty good Captain Soi, thank you. Is the head captain in?" He asks.

She replies,"Yes he is go right in."

Riku bows to the 2nd squad captain and walks in.

He finds Yamamoto getting reports from some of the reapers, and then sending them back when they are done.

"Excuse me Yamamoto sir, can I speak with you for a while please?'Riku asks respectfully.

Yamamoto responds,"Yes Riku, what is it?"

"Does Captain Hitsugaya and Urahara need us for training?" Riku questions.

Yamamoto replies,"Captain Hitsugaya needs Sora in the squad 10 barracks, but Urahara has been swamped in the shop."

Riku looks at the floor a little disappointed.

"So Sora has training huh?"Riku responds.

Yamamoto adds,"But Urahara asked me to have someone on this side train you today. I have selected the squad 9 barracks for your training."

"Oh okay thank you for the information sir. I will go and tell Sora." He bows and leaves.

As he arrives at the squad 6 Manor Captain Byakuya sees him,"Ah good morning Riku-chan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good captain thank you. Is Sora up yet?" Riku asks.

Byakuya pauses for a minute then responds,"I think so Riku I heard something coming from the direction of his room a while ago."

Riku bows and walks to his room, when he gets in there he doesn't see Sora, ' Guess he's getting a shower, I'll just wait till he finishes.'

As Riku walks around getting everything together Sora walks out and embraces Rikus gently from behind," Morning Ri, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I am Sor, thanks. I went and talked with the Captain Commander." Riku comments as he turns around to return Sora's embrace and give him a soft kiss.

Sora looks up at him,"Do we have to train today?"

"Yeah, Captain Hitsugaya is waiting for you. But I have to train on this side today." Riku replies.

Sora comments,"What happened to Urahara? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah he's alright, he just got swamped this morning is all He told Yamamoto to train me on this side today." Riku adds.

Sora responds,"So where you gonna be today?"

"The squad 9 barracks. So I had better get going." Riku comments.

Sora kisses Riku for good luck, and Riku kisses him back on the neck,"I'll see ya back here afterwards okay Sor."

"You... too Ri," Sora stutters out.

The two go their separate ways for the day, Riku to the squad 9 barracks and Sora to the squad 10 barracks.

As Riku gets to the squad 9 dojo he sees a familiar captain.

Riku is shocked,"Captain Kaname?!"

"Yes Riku-chan. I will be testing your skill this time. But I will not be the only one."Kaname adds.

Riku looks around the dojo but doesn't see anyone else.

He then comments,"But you are the only one here sir I don't understand."

"You will friend, soon enough." He explains as he calls another reaper to his side.

The guy comments,"Hey there kiddo, I'm Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of squad 9."

"Wait a minute, you're Captain Kaname's lieutenant right?"Riku questions.

Shuhei responds,"Yup I sure am kiddo. That means I'm one of the best reapers around."

"So this is gonna be tough. Well I shall do my best Shuhei." Riku replies.

Kaname comments,"That is what we like hearing Riku. Now get ready."

"Now begin!"Riku and Shuhei get in ready stance as Kaname instructs them.

Night falls as Riku trains with Shuhei.

Riku and Shuhei go at each other but Shuhei is a lot quicker, he dodges Riku's strike and hits him hard in the back.

Shuhei instructs,"You are too predictable Riku. You need to anticipate your opponents and counter."

"I... understand Shuhei. I'll try harder." Riku replies as he stands up again.

They get in ready stance again, Shuhei charges at Riku and this time Riku dodges and tries to strike Shuhei but he dodges as well and then strikes Riku again.

Shuhei explains,"You are getting faster Riku, but you need to be quicker and smarter than your opponent."

"Yes I understand Shuhei. Let me try again." Riku responds.

Kaname nods to Shuhei,"I will give you another chance Riku. Be more agile and intelligent than your opponent."Kaname instructs.

"I will try captain sir." Riku responds as he and Shuhei stand ready again.

Shuhei charges at Riku again, but this time as he strikes Riku stops his blade mid strike with his bare hand,"You need to be more discreet reaper."

"Captain Kaname what is this?"Shuhei asks.

Kaname replies,"It is the power that the Captain Commander was talking about. This boy has the power of the Espada!"

Shuhei tries to pull back but Riku swings his hand in a blade type motion and strikes him hard.

"Shuhei, that is enough!"Soi Fon has shown up and stopped the training session.

Soi explains,"We don't need to provoke him like me and Yoruichi did."

Riku finally calms his mind, and goes back to his normal state.

"That is what the Captain Commander wanted to know lieutenant."Kaname explains.

Shuhei comments,"You are skilled Riku-chan. If you learn how to control that power you could be of good help to us."

"I'm not so sure about that Shuhei. This is the second time I've done that, and it scares me every time." Riku replies.

Kaname walks up to him,"You will get the hang of it Riku. You seem like the one that doesn't give up so easily."

"Now you may go Riku," Kaname comments.

Shuhei adds," And keep what was said here in mind, okay Riku?"

"I will thank you Shuhei." Riku responds as he bows respectfully and leaves.

As he heads to the reapers hangout Sora sees him coming.

Sora waves at him,"Hey Riku over here!"

Sora walks up and looks at Riku with a worried look.

"Is everything okay Ri?"Sora asks.

Riku responds,"Yeah I guess so. But those abilities came through again."

"Is everything okay Ri?" He asks as him and Riku sit down.

Riku responds,"I'm not sure, I struck Shuhei WITHOUT hesitation this time. Just like how I struck Yoruichi yesterday."

Sora hugs Riku gently, "It's okay Ri, I'm sure you will get the hang of those abilities with more training."

"I hope you're right Sor. Cause I'm starting to get a little scared now."Riku explains with a shaky voice.

The two decide to go to the reapers hangout and relax a bit.

As they get there they see Ichigo and Uryu sitting with Orihime.

Orihime waves to them,"Hey over here guys!"

"What's up Ichigo? Is everything okay in the town?" Riku asks.

Ichigo replies,"Yeah everything is fine, Urahara needed our help in the shop today. Since those two were out sick."

"I hope they get better soon,"Sora comments.

Orihime adds,"They will be back tomorrow from what I heard Tessai say."

"That is good to hear." Riku adds.

Uryu questions,"So how did today go for you two?"

"I had to train against Captain Kenpachi and his Lieutenant Yachiru today," Sora replies.

Ichigo comment with a grin,"I bet that was difficult huh Sora?"

"You said it Ichigo. I didn't expect Yachiru to be that tough." Sora explained.

Orihime smiles,"Yes she is a very strong girl huh?"

"You're telling me, I got my butt kicked twice by her before I was able to beat her." Sora adds.

Uryu turns to Riku,"And what about your training Riku-chan?"

"Mine was... interesting to put it the best way." Riku kind of looks down as he explains.

Orihime notices this and replies,"Are you okay Riku-kun? Did something happen?"

"You could say that Orihime... Those abilities I used against Aizen came through again."Riku continues.

Uryu is in shock,"What again?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Uryu, thanks for asking. But I struck Shuhei pretty hard."Riku adds.

Orihime asks,"Is he okay Riku?"

"Yeah he's fine, but I'm not. I'm getting more and more scared of these abilities and what they can do." Riku explains.

Ichigo replies,"I know that feeling Riku. I have been there before on quite a few occasions."

"Yeah I remember you telling me about that. I'm just not sure what to do?"Riku comments.

Uryu adds,"Just give it time Riku. You will come to understand these new powers you have."

"I hope you're right Uryu. I just wish I had some clue to help me with them." Riku states as he remembers Ulquiorra.

'Wait that's it, I need to find him again and see if he can give me some answers!' Riku thinks to himself.

Sora looks at Riku,"Hey you okay Riku? You seem to be kind of distant tonight?"

"Oh sorry Sor, I was just thinking about something." Riku comes back from his thoughts.

Ichigo comments,"Well sorry guys but we have to go. I wish you luck Riku. And if ya ever need anyone to talk to let me know okay?"

"I'll do that Ichigo thanks. And hey good luck tracking Aizen down buddy." Riku adds.

Uryu replies,"We're gonna need it Riku thanks. See you later guys."

"I wish you good luck Riku-kun. I hope you find answers soon." Orihime hugs Sora and Riku as they all leave.

Riku responds,"Thanks Orihime, that means a lot."

The three friends wave goodbye then head out for the Senkaimon Gate.

After a couple minutes Sora and Riku decide to go back to their room.

"What's the matter Ri? You spaced out again." Sora looks up at him.

Riku snaps himself back from his thoughts,"Oh sorry Sor. I was just thinking about something that I realized a minute ago."

"Do tell Ri?" Sora purrs in Riku's ear as they both undress and lay down for the night.

Riku tries to explain,"Well I might have an idea how to figure these abilities out. Do you trust me Sor?"

"Yes I do Ri. Why do you ask?" Sora questions him.

Riku responds,"I might have to go find that guy from before."

"You mean Ulquiorra right?" Sora asks.

Riku nods,"Yes he helped me before s I hope he can help again."

The two agree to find Ulquiorra tomorrow as they fall asleep in a close embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 18:

Riku is woken up by the feeling he was being watched.

'That's funny, I could have sworn someone was here a minute ago?' He thinks to himself.

Sora wakes up shortly after he does and hugs him,"God morning Ri. Are you okay?"

"I'm not entirely sure Sor."Riku shakes his head.

He continues, "Anyways let's get ready for our search."

They both head to the bathroom and take a shower to wash the sleep outta their eyes. They then dry off and get dressed.

As Sora's getting dressed Riku walks up and embraces Sora from behind,"Ri... you startled me!"

"Sorry there Sor, I just wanted to thank you for last night. You really put my mind at ease." Riku explains as he gives him a gentle kiss.

Sora smiles,"It was my pleasure Ri. What are friends for?"

"Anyways, if I'm gonna find him I need to start searching as early as possible." Riku comments.

Sora adds,"Yeah the fewer captains that are around the easier it'll be to find him."

A knock comes to the door,"Are you awake Riku chan?"

He goes to answer it, and finds Hanataro there.

"Oh hi there Hanataro. What's going on buddy?"Riku asks.

Hanataro responds,"I came to tell you that you don't have to train today. The Captain Commander called a captain's meeting."

"Okay thanks Hanataro. I'll let Sora know when he wakes up." Riku replies.

He then shuts and locks the door, turning to Sora he smiles,"Looks like we have a free day Sor. The captain's are in a meeting."

"Oh well that's a good thing. Now we have a full day to look for...oh darn I forgot his name again."Sora comments.

Riku shakes his head,"Typical Sora."He kisses Sora deeply.

They head out in search for the guy that helped Riku... Ulquiorra Cifer.

"So this is going to be difficult." Riku analyzes.

Sora turns to him,"What do ya mean Ri?"

"Well usually he finds me Sor. I have no idea how to find him?"Riku explains.

Sora starts looking around, as does Riku. But after about 4 hours they can't find anything.

Sora walks up to him,"I don't think he's around Ri."

"I think we may need to ask someone to help us find him." Riku decides.

Sora tilts his head in confusion,"Any ideas who would know how to find him?"

"I have one idea, Ichigo might be able to help."Riku responds.

Sora comments,"I'll go see if I can find him, maybe Urahara can tell me where he is."

So Sora heads to the Senkai gate that leads to the living world. He arrives outside the town and goes to find Urahara's Shop.

As Sora is trying to find Ichigo Riku continues to search in hopes of finding Ulquiorra. He then recalls when he trained with Ulquiorra, how he sensed where he was.

Riku then stops and sits on the ground in a meditative state.

After a while Sora returns with Ichigo, they see Riku on the ground silent.

"What is he doing Ichigo?"Sora questions.

Ichigo replies silently,"He's trying to sense his power, or Reiatsu Sora."

"Can he find him that way, really?" Sira wonders.

Ichigo adds,"It is possible Sora, if Riku can concentrate and focus."

"I know he can, I just hope the captains don't get word that he's around here." Sora adds.

Ichigo responds,"I don't think they would mind if they know I'm out here overlooking this."

Riku all the sudden opens his eyes and looks at Sora.

"Did you find him Riku?"Sora questions.

He responds,"Yeah he isn't that far from here. But after I found him he disappeared again."

"Like you said Riku, he's trying to stay away from Aizen's eyesight."Ichigo comments.

Riku nods in agreement,"Yeah I remember Ichigo. We need to move quickly if we want to find him."

Sora helps Riku up and they head to where Riku last sensed he was.

As they start walking toward the area, night falls.

Soon Sora sees him coming,"Uh guys I think he found us."

They look up and see Ulquiorra walking toward them.

"I sensed you were looking for me Riku-chan." Ulquiorra asks.

Riku responds,"I have some things I need to ask you."

"I am willing to help you in what ways I can, but now out here. I need to ask you three to come with me." Ulquiorra requests.

Sora ask,"What do you mean?"

"Aizen has eyes and ears everywhere friend. I don't need him finding out how to use Riku against us." Ulquiorra adds.

Ichigo comments,"I understand, we'll follow you Ulquiorra."

"I thank you friends, and may I add, it is good to see you after so long a time Kurosaki. I hope there are no hard feelings." Ulquiorra questions.

Ichigo responds,"Well there was when I first heard that Aizen was after you and Grimmjow."

"Well now you know I mean no ill will to you or the reapers." Ulquiorra explains.

Sora interrupts,"You guys we need to go before Aizen finds us."

Ulquiorra nods as he leads them to his safe house he found.

"I have put a protection spell in place, so Aizen can't find us here." Ulquiorra explains.

Sora looks around,"It doesn't look like much. But I'm guessing it serves its purpose huh?"

"Indeed it does Sora-chan. Now about your questions Riku?"Ulquiorra adds.

Riku starts explaining,"Well you see while I was training the past few days the abilities I awoke keep showing up when I'm provoked."

"I see, well not to worry you but that is how us Espada use our power. I should have warned you ahead of time, I'm sorry friend." Ulquiorra apologizes.

Ichigo responds,"Oh yeah I remember now, that is how you fought us."

"Indeed Kurosaki, but you need to be careful about how you use them. They are powerful but dangerous." Ulquiorra warns.

Riku responds,"Yeah I found that out the hard way...twice."

"But in time you will gain control over them. Your training with the reapers will help. As will training with us Espada."Ulquiorra adds.

Sora exclaims,"So it was you that Riku met those few days back? I Didn't know you were trying to help him. I'm sorry for my behavior 2 nights ago."

"It is okay Sora-chan, you didn't know who I was. You acted according to your instincts."Ulquiorra comments.

Ichigo adds,"Well now know what all is going on. We need to get back before the Captain Commander finds you two gone."

"Yes that is true. The last thing I need is the Seireitei trying to find me and leading Aizen right to me." Ulquiorra adds.

Riku asks,"Will I see you again Ulquiorra? I'm actually getting used to being around an Espada."

"I will be around Riku, but you won't see me. I have to keep away from Aizen." Ulquiorra explains.

Riku nods,"I understand friend. I'll keep my senses alert for you"

"I will as well... friend." Ulquiorra adds as he heads into the safe house he found.

Sora, Riku, and Ichigo head back to the Seireitei and are greeted by Soi Fon.

Soi walks up to them,"Riku the captain commander wants to see you. Follow me please."

She takes him to the Captain Commander's barracks. Riku walks in and bows to the captain.

"Welcome Riku-chan. I need to talk to you."Yamamoto asks.

Riku questions,"Is everything okay sir? Am I in trouble?"

"No Riku I was just going to tell you something I heard from Soi Fon and Yoruichi." Yamamoto explains.

Riku asks,"What is going on sir?"

"They have gotten word that three individuals have been seen in the area." Yamamoto adds.

Riku looks at Yamamoto,"Any idea who they are sir?"

"We know that one is Grimmjow." Yamamoto continues.

Riku looks at the floor,"Is there any information as to who the others are?"

"Well there is little information on the other two. Only a couple reapers have seen the other two." Yamamoto adds.

Riku wonders,"Maybe I can ask someone about the other two. Who are the people that know the other two?"

"Ichigo is one that knows the other two. Some reapers here know one of them."Yamamoto explains.

Yamamoto clears his throat,"Actually Riku that is why you're here. I was wondering if you might know one of them?"

"I will help you the best way I can sir."Riku explains.

Yamamoto stands and walks to the balcony,"Can you tell me what happened when you went missing last Thursday?"

"That was when I trained with Urahara..." Riku remembers.

Yamamoto nods,"Yes that is true. When you finished training, Urahara said he sent you back here, but Sora never found you."

"Well I was..." Then Riku remembers the promise he gave Ulquiorra,"I'm sorry sir I gave him my word I wouldn't say anything."

Yamamoto questions Riku,"So you were with this individual?"

"Yes sir, but don't worry he means us no harm. He has been helping me with my abilities sir." Riku explains.

Yamamoto turns to Riku,"We have seen that Riku."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble sir. But now I think I know why it has been happening. So now I can figure out a way to use them." Riku adds.

Yamamoto warns,"It's fine Riku, just be careful how you use those abilities."

Riku bows respectfully and heads out of the billet and toward where he left Sora and Ichigo.

They see him coming as Ichigo calls to him,"Hey Riku! What was that about?"

"Oh the captain commander just wanted some information about last Thursday."Riku answered.

Ichigo comments,"Oh yeah that was when you disappeared after you left Urahara's shop."

"Yeah he wanted to know if I knew about the guys that have been seen around the Seireitei." Riku continues.

Sora questions,"What did you say Riku? Did you tell him about Ulquiorra?"

"I couldn't Sora, I gave Ulquiorra my word I wouldn't say anything." Riku adds.

Ichigo asks,"How did the captain commander take that?"

"He was okay with it, he told me to be careful in what I do from now on."Riku responds.

Sora comments,"Well we had better get to bed Riku."

"Yeah before captain Byakuya worries" Riku adds

Ichigo waves goodbye to them and heads home, whereas Sora and Riku head to the squad 6 Manor.

They get undressed, lay down, and fall asleep embracing each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 19:

Riku wakes up and looks around,' I know he was here,' he thinks to himself.

Sora then shivers and wakes up, and hugs Riku gently,"Ri can we sleep a little longer please? Last night was exhausting."

"I wish we could Sor, but Yamamoto told me something yesterday that worries me." Riku replies.

Riku returns Sora's embrace and gives him a soft kiss. Sora then responds,"Well I guess we had better go see what's going on today huh?"

Riku and Sora get dressed and head out to see what the reapers have planned for them.

They make their way to the reapers billet and see Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu sitting and talking.

"Hey guys over here,"Orihime calls to them. They sit with their friends and join in the conversation.

Uryu asks,"What is going on today guys?"

"Well the captain commander told me what happened yesterday. It worries me a little." Riku replies.

Ichigo adds,"Oh yeah about Grimmjow huh?"

"Yeah, hey Ichigo do you know the other one as well?" Riku questions.

Orihime looks at Ichigo worried, as does Uryu.

Ichigo then answers him,"Yes I know him. He tricked a few reapers and me into releasing him from his imprisonment."

"He really did that? That sounds awful, did he succeed?" Riku questioned.

Uryu comments,"Yes he did, and he almost killed many reapers in the process. Along with the Seireitei."

"A lot of us are still hurt by the thought of it. But Captain Hitsugaya is hurt the most." Orihime adds.

Sora looks confused,"What do you mean Orihime? What happened?"

"He used the fact that Aizen hurt Momo against Toshiro. Forcing him to help release him." Ichigo replies.

Riku looks at Ichigo,"Oh man that was really low, even for an enemy."

"So you and Izuru saw Grimmjow huh Ichigo?"Sora questions.

Uryu responds,"Yes, he wasn't far from here."

"Any ideas what the captain commander wants to do Ichigo?" Riku asks.

Ichigo shakes his head,"Not at the moment Riku. Well we gotta get going, before we're late."

So the three friends wave bye to them and walk toward the Senkaimon gate, and head home.

Sora looks at Riku,"I wonder if we have to train today?"

"One way to find out Sor. Let's go ask Yamamoto." Riku responds.

So the two teens head out for the captain commanders barracks. On the way Riku sees Ulquiorra again.

Sora starts to approach him but Riku stops him,"I think I know why he's here Sor. I need to see if he knows anything about that other guy."

Ulquiorra walks off, and as Riku goes to follow he's pulled back by Sora.

"Are you sure he won't just lead you to that other guy that Ichigo mentioned?" Sora questions.

Riku comments,"I don't think he is with that guy Sor. Why would he help me if he was?"

"I see that wouldn't make much sense, would it." Sora responds and sort of chuckles.

Sora gave Riku a hug for good luck and lets him pursue Ulquiorra.

As he follows Ulquiorra's reiatsu, he ends up in the same place as before where Ulquiorra trained him in his new abilities.

Ulquiorra walks up to Riku,"I see you care for that friend of yours, don't you?"

"Yes, he's my closest friend."Riku answers.

Ulquiorra nods,"I can tell the connection is deeper than that Riku-chan."

"How do you...?" Riku exclaims.

Ulquiorra chuckles,"I can sense it in your heart friend. I see you and him are going to head after Grimmjow with Kurosaki."

"We plan on helping if we can. I just hope we can settle this." Riku explains.

Ulquiorra walks a few feet away and then uses Sonido and tries to strike Riku. Sensing this Riku defends with his blade.

Night falls as Ulquiorra talks with Riku.

Ulquiorra instructs,"You will need more training to face the likes of Grimmjow friend."

"I had planned on training today. I just never thought it was going to be against you." Riku comments.

Ulquiorra pushes him backwards,"Are you really willing to help Kurosaki Riku-chan?"

"I will do what I can to help, I will defend my friends."Riku answers.

Ulquiorra run at him again, as their blades clash he responds,"That is what I wanted to hear."

The two guys clash blades for 3 hours, Ulquiorra having the upper hand. Riku then tries again, almost striking him but Ulquiorra catches his blade.

Riku then spins around him tries to strikes him kind of hard.

"You are much better than last time Riku. You have learned well from the reapers it seems."Ulquiorra comments.

Ulquiorra then spins back around and hits Riku with a shot, but Riku dodges and tries to strike him from behind but Ulquiorra dodges.

Ulquiorra comments,"You are very skilled, if you focus your efforts you will gain even more skill in a fight."

Riku stands ready as Ulquiorra uses Sonido again to strike him from behind, but Riku anticipates this and uses it as well, to his surprise.

"How did I... do that?" Riku just looks shocked.

Ulquiorra explains,"It is called a Flash Step. Strong spirits can use it, but because you are connected with us and the reapers you have gained access to it."

"That is rather shocking! I wonder if Sora has learned it yet?" Riku wonders.

Ulquiorra answers,"It is possible, but please Riku concentrate on the fight."

The two get in ready stance again and run at each other. Ulquiorra strikes Riku, but he dodges and strikes Ulquiorra. He spins around and strikes Riku from behind hard.

"Always anticipate your opponents moves Riku. You never know what they will really do unless you focus your mind." Ulquiorra instructs.

Riku falls to one knee clinching his arm in pain,"I'll... try and... remember that."

Ulquiorra helps him up and Riku dusts himself off,"That will be enough for today Riku. You need to train again with the reapers."

"Do you think I'm ready Ulquiorra?" Riku asks.

Ulquiorra responds,"I can't tell friend, it's too early to tell. By tomorrow you should know."

"Thank you for your honesty Ulquiorra. It means a lot coming from you." Riku replies.

Ulquiorra comments,"You had better get back before he worries about you friend?"

"Yeah you're probably right. Well I'll see you again, right Ulquiorra?" Riku wonders.

Ulquiorra shrugs,"I can't really say Riku. It would have to depend on how your training goes."

Riku makes his way back to the Seireitei, as he nears the main gate he notices he's being watched.

"Well, well, what have we here? It's the boy with the dark power." Someone comments.

Riku turns to see Grimmjow standing behind him,"What do you want you jerk?"

"You really are stupid aren't ya boy? Ya think ya can beat me, than your dead wrong." Grimmjow boasts.

Riku glares at Grimmjow,"If you think you and Aizen are gonna turn me, you got another thing coming."

"You are really stupid boy if you think that's all we're after." Grimmjow comments.

Riku looks shocked,"What do you mean by that bastard?"

"I mean that your friend is also becoming a problem to Aizen." Grimmjow adds.

Riku gets pissed at Grimmjow's taunting and runs at him. Grimmjow sees him coming and dodges, then he strikes Riku near the same spot Ulquiorra struck him.

Riku hisses in pain and drops to one knee,"You jerk, I'll never let you get near the Seireitei!"

"Like you can stop me boy? You can't even stand against me." Grimmjow taunts.

Sensing Grimmjow, Ichigo and Izuru show up. Ichigo holds off Grimmjow so Izuru can heal Riku.

Grimmjow grumbles at Ichigo,"Why can't you just leave good enough alone Kurosaki?"

"I will never let you roam free Grimmjow. And Aizen will soon follow you." Ichigo comments.

Grimmjow grins evily,"Well if he won't come quietly... then I'll force him."

He runs his fingers across his blade,"Grind... Pantera!"

Riku is shocked by Grimmjow's new appearance,"What in the...?"

"Shocking isn't it boy? Well you ain't seen nothing yet." Grimmjow goes at Ichigo and their blades clash back and forth for a good 5 minutes.

Grimmjow grins,"You ain't changed a bit Kurosaki. You are just as good as you were that day 3 years ago."

"And I plan on taking you down again Grimmjow!" Ichigo comments.

Aizen shows up and sends a couple bolt shots to separate Ichigo and Grimmjow.

He walks up to Grimmjow,"Really Grimmjow? Picking an unnecessary fight?! I figured you'd do something like this."

"Aizen! What are you doing here?"Ichigo grumbles pissed.

He looks over to Ichigo,"I am here for the boy. He has come in contact with him, and I want to know where he is."

"I'll never tell you where he is. You have no right to use him nor anyone else!" Riku exclaims.

Aizen looks disappointed at Riku,"And here I thought you could be useful boy."

"I'll never help you destroy this world. I have had enough of being used." Riku responds.

Grimmjow looks at Aizen, he responds,"Well then I guess I'll have to make you join me boy."

Aizen and Grimmjow leave the three puzzled at their words.

As the two leave Ichigo decides they should head back to the Seireitei and report on what happened.

Riku walks toward his room and as he does he sees Sora.

"Hey Ri! Where ya been? I waited for you and you never showed." Sora greets him.

He returns the greeting and explains,"I ran into Grimmjow and Aizen on the way back."

"Are you okay did they take you away again?" Sora asks.

Riku quickly responds,"No they didn't. But Grimmjow picked a fight with me."

"Did he hurt you?" Sora asks as he hugs him.

Riku cringes in pain,"Just a little Sor, I'll go and get it healed in a minute."

He smiles as he heads to the squad 4 barracks. When he gets there Retsu heals the cuts and bruises, then sends Riku back to his room.

As he gets there he opens the door and he doesn't see Sora anywhere.

'He must be getting a shower?' He thinks to himself.

Just as Riku changes his clothes Sora walks up behind him and embraces him from behind.

"Sor, you scared me." He grins and turns around.

Sora looks up at him,"Sorry about that, Ri."

The two climb into bed and after a few minutes they fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 20:

Riku is woken up by a knock at the door, he gets up and answered it.

"Oh hello Byakuya Taicho. Is something wrong?" Riku asked.

He looked at Riku,"No Riku-chan everything is fine. The captain commander wants to talk with you."

"Thank you captain sir. I'll get ready and go."Riku shut the door and turned to Sora still sleeping.

'I guess I can go see what he wants and get back before Sor wakes up.' He thinks to himself as he dresses and heads for the captain commanders barracks.

He is greeted by Soi Fon,"Morning Riku-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did ma'am thanks. Is the captain commander busy right now?" He replied.

She shakes her head,"I don't think so, you can go on in."

Riku bows respectfully and then walks in. He bows to the captain commander,"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Riku, I wanted to talk to you about the report Izuru just gave me. He said you were ambushed by Aizen and Grimmjow yesterday." He explains.

Riku looks up at the old captain,"Yes sir, I was heading back after I came across a guy in white."

"Oh really, was it the one I mentioned to you?" Yamamoto questions.

Riku responds,"No sir, it was the same one I have been seeing around the Seireitei."

"I see. Is he with Grimmjow or the other one?"The old captain questions further.

Riku shakes his head,"I can't really say sir I'm sorry. But I don't feel any hostility from him, he's different from Grimmjow. But I can feel that Grimmjow is starting to act differently."

"That is rather peculiar, how could we have not noticed this?" Yamamoto wonders.

Riku adds,"Well I didn't really know the first time I met him either sir. It took me a while to notice his ill will toward unwanted bloodshed."

The old captain is caught off guard by this new information.

"Riku I need to ask you this, now answer honestly please."He asks.

Riku starts to sweat a little, worried about what the captain commander is going to ask.

The old captain clears his throat,"Who is this guy you keep seeing? And what does he want from you?"

Riku was afraid these questions were coming. He doesn't want to break Ulquiorra's trust, but he has to put the old captain at ease.

So Riku takes a deep breath, calms himself, and answers honestly.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto, the guy in white I have been seeing walking around the Seireitei... his name is Ulquiorra Cifer." He explains.

Yamamoto is shocked,"What?! The Cuarto Espada that Kurosaki had told us about 3 years ago?!"

"Yes sir, he told me what happened, and that the Seireitei doesn't really like his kind being here." Riku continues.

Yamamoto looks at Riku,"Yes indeed, if you talked with him and Kurosaki about what happened during their fight then you know why."

"Yes they both told me what happened. Ulquiorra is trying to get passed it, and I can tell that Ichigo is as well. Ichigo actually met with Ulquiorra a few days ago." Riku adds.

Yamamoto looks shocked again,"What happened is Kurosaki okay?"

"Yes sir, nothing happened. They were a little shocked to see each other again. But Ulquiorra assured Ichigo that he meant no harm."Riku continued.

The old captain is beside himself, up until now him and the whole Seireitei thought that the Espada were all just fighting soldiers.

He looks to Riku again,"Well if Kurosaki can look past what happened then I guess we'll have to learn from him and do the same."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that captain commander sir."Riku added.

Yamamoto sits for a minute to try and wrap his mind around the information he has been told. After a few minutes pass he turns back to Riku.

He questions Riku further,"Can you tell me why he's here?"

"I guess so sir. He is trying to help me with the abilities I have unearthed. But I still have a long way to go in gaining control of them."Riku explains.

Yamamoto looks to Riku,"Yes we have seen that Riku, if he can help you out then I see no reason to say anything against it."

"Thank you sir. I will be sure and tell him that if I see him again."Riku comments.

Yamamoto adds,"By the way Riku, I have been told by Ichigo that Urahara is awaiting you for training. And Captain Hitsugaya is waiting Sora as well."

"Thank you sir, I will go and tell Sora." Riku bows and starts to leave.

Yamamoto stops him,"Oh Riku another matter has come up that I needed to ask you about."

"What is it sir? I will help to the best of my ability." Riku responds.

He looks at Riku with a serious look,"I have gotten word a couple of times from Hanataro that he hasn't seen Sora-chan in his room for a while now."

Riku starts to sweat more now, he knows what is coming. He dreads having to explain it to the captain commander, for fear of his response.

"I am wondering... do you know where he is during the night?" Yamamoto asks.

Riku calms himself and takes a deep breath,"Sir I can explain... I found when I came here that I had a bond with Sora."

"You two are close friends, Kurosaki has even said "best friends" on occasions." The old captain explains.

Riku starts to look around the room trying to find the right words to say.

He finally finds them,"Well sir that is true, but it looks as if these feeling I had have gotten stronger since we got here. I ignored them for a while but I couldn't anymore."

Night falls as Yamamoto listens with a sincere look.

"Me and Sora found out that we love each other deeply."Riku continues.

Yamamoto looks at Riku,"I see, that is rather odd. But I can understand the feelings you two have. I have seen it before a couple times."

"I am sorry if we did anything to upset anyone of the reapers sir." Riku apologizes.

The captain commander replies,"No you haven't Riku. It's just Hanataro was worried something might have happened to him. Plus I had gotten word from Captain Hitsugaya about marks he had seen on Sora the past couple of days."

"Oh I didn't mean to cause trouble for Sora nor Captain Hitsugaya."Riku apologized.

Yamamoto warns,"It doesn't matter to me that you two are together. I just don't have the time to worry about things like this. What with Aizen and Grimmjow still around."

"Yes sir, I understand. We will keep our personal business to a minimum."Riku responds.

Yamamoto comments,"I thank you Riku for answering me thoroughly and honestly. You are dismissed."

Riku bows and heads back to his room. As he gets there he sees Sora up and getting dressed, he walks up and embraces him from behind.

"Mornin my love." He purrs in Sora's ear.

Sora's legs almost give out from the passion he felt in Riku's words.

Sora turns around and returns the embrace,"Where were you Ri? I woke up and you were gone."

"Yamamoto wanted to talk to me about Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow ambushing me. I thought I could get there and back before you got up. I misjudged the timing."Riku explains.

Sora looks at him,"What all did you say?"

"I had to tell him the truth, I just hope that Ulquiorra won't mind. And that you won't either." Riku adds.

Sora is puzzled,"Won't mind about what Ri?"

"Well, Hanataro has been worried ever since you started sleeping with me. Yamamoto got word of it, and asked me about it, I had to explain." Riku continued.

Sora looks up at him,"No it's okay Ri. You had to tell him about us. I don't mind that he knows now."

"Thanks Sor, it means a lot for you to say that."He kisses Sora on the neck and then down to his collarbone.

Sora lets out a soft moan and in between the moans he finally get out,"Do... we have... training today... Ri?"

Riku breaks the kisses and looks up at him,"Yeah sadly. Captain Hitsugaya and Urahara are waiting for us."

"Well we had better go, before they worry." Sora responds.

Riku kisses Sora and speaks through the kiss,"Yeah I guess so. We can meet back here afterwards and have some fun."

Sora almost falls over again due to the waves of passion flowing over him. He regains himself as the two leave and part ways for the training.

Riku heads through the Senkai gate near the Kuchiki Manor. As he arrives he sees Urahara and Orihime standing there.

"Hey Urahara sensei, Orihime. What's going on?" He asks.

Urahara replies,"You got one heck of a training day ahead of ya today kiddo."

"What do you mean Urahara? Have they already sent one?" Riku questions.

Urahara smile behind his fan,"Kind of, follow me please."

The shop keeper leads him and Orihime down to the bottom of the shop.

"So who am I training with Urahara?"He asks looking around.

Urahara motions toward the other side of the area.

The captain responds,"Name's Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th squad. Let's get this training started kiddo."

Riku starts to sweat quite a bit, he remembers Ichigo telling him how strong Kenpachi is. He even starts to get a bit scared, as Orihime notices.

"Riku-kun? Are you okay?" She asks worried.

He turns to her,"Not really Orihime. Ichigo told me about the fight he had with Kenpachi. I don't know how I can withstand even just training with him."

"Captain Commander Yamamoto wouldn't have sent him if he didn't think you could handle it."She encourages.

Riku takes a deep breath and walks to his position, as does Kenpachi.

Urahara stands at the side of the arena,"Are you both ready... Riku-chan, Captain?"

"Yes Urahara sensei. I'm ready."Riku responds.

Kenpachi draws his blade,"I'm always ready Urahara. Let's get moving!"

"Begin now!" Urahara instructs and gets out of the way.

Kenpachi runs at Riku with great speed, Riku dodges. He uses Sonido to get around behind Kenpachi and hits him in the back.

Urahara and Orihime are shocked,"How did he do that Urahara?"

"It must be the training he's getting from that Espada?" Urahara explains.

Orihime looks at Urahara,"What Espada? They were all killed. Well I know Grimmjow is back because of Aizen."

"Well it seems 2 others are back as well, thanks to Aizen.

Orihime asks,"Who is the other Espada Urahara?"

"You ain't gonna like this Orihime... It's Ulquiorra Cifer." He adds.

Orihime is speechless at his words,"But... I-I saw him die, Urahara?!"

While the two talk Kenpachi gets the better of Riku, striking him hard on the back.

As Riku regains himself he uses Sonido again, striking Kenpachi just as hard to where he drops to one knee.

Kenpachi looks up at him,"Nice job kiddo. I have only been beaten this badly by one other."

"Thanks Kenpachi Taicho. I have the same respect for you."

The captain and Riku head back, Riku stops by the Squad 4 barracks to heal the wounds that Kanpachi gave him.

Then he heads to his room and finds Sora already asleep, so he undresses and lays next to him, embracing him and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 21:

Riku is woken up by a strange presence. He looks around the room and doesn't see anything.

'I know someone was here... how odd?' he thinks to himself.

He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed but before he can get up Sora grabs his arm,"Can't you stay for a little while longer Ri? We have hardly spent any time together hanging out in a while."

"I guess I can stay for a few minutes." He replies as he crawls back on the bed and meets Sora with a fierce kiss.

Sora tries to hold back a moan but when Riku starts caressing his chest softly he lets a soft cry loose from his lips.

He then throws his arms around the teens neck, as they look into each others eyes Riku can see the force of pure lust in his love's eyes.

Riku then reaches under Sora's shorts and squeezes his erection, earning a loud moan from the brunette.

The teen then puts three fingers in his loves butt to loosen him up.

The brunette cries out,"Co-coming!" But Riku halts his motions that instant.

"Not yet Sor."he enters his love's butt as deep as possible. Sora then arches his back and lets out a cry louder then the last one.

Riku smiles at the brunette,"My, my Sor. You came from just me pushing in?"

"That is because I was close before Ri." He finally gets out in between moans.

Riku purrs in the brunette's ear,"Really? Well you're so tight around me, You must feel really good Sor."

With the last word the teen starts to move slowly, as he does Sora moves his head around.

He stops for a minute and looks at Riku through pleasured, half lidded eyes,"More. Do it harder. Riku!"

Riku's heart jumped again, and his speed increased on it's own again at the sound of his love speaking his name.

"Sor, please call my name again. Call out to me. I want to hear my name so badly, with your sexy voice." Riku purred in his ear.

Sora tries to do what is asked of him but his voice is breaking out of ecstasy,"Ri-Ri... hhaa. Ri, aaanngh. Rikuuuu."

As he finally brought the name out, they both came. Riku then collapses on Sora's chest.

Sora then gasps for air and kisses Riku's forehead,"I love you Ri."

"So do I Sor,"Riku purrs in the brunette's ear.

Riku then sits up,"We need to get ready for the day Sor. Let's go get cleaned up"

Sora nods as the two go to the bathroom and take a shower. Then they get dried off and get dressed.

As they leave they are greeted by Captain Byakuya,"Morning Riku-chan, Sora-chan. How did you sleep?"

"Very well Byakuya Taicho, sir thanks."Riku responds.

Byakuya replies,"That is good to hear. Urahara and Captain Toshiro need to see you both for training so you need to get going."

"Thank you sir, let's get going Sora." Him and Sora go their separate ways, Riku to the living world and Sora to the squad 10 barracks.

Riku arrives and see Urahara outside the shop,"Hey there Riku-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did sensei thanks. So who came this time?" Riku asks.

Urahara smiles behind his fan,"Yes they have Riku-chan. And it's a good thing you got a good sleep. You'll need it this time."

Urahara leads him downstairs, and at first he doesn't see anyone.

He then looks more carefully and sees a reaper standing at the far end of the training area.

"Hello there Riku-chan, I am glad to see you again."the reaper turns out to be Lieutenant Izuru Kira of squad 3!

Riku is shocked,"I have to train against you Izuru?!"

"I appears that way Riku. I won't hold back this time. Come at me full force please, Riku." He explains.

Riku stands on the other end of the arena,"I will do my best Izuru, if you'll do the same."

"Well if both of you are ready?"Urahara asks as Izuru and Riku nods.

Riku replies,"I'm ready Sensei."

"As am I Urahara."Izuru responds.

Urahara instructs,"Well then, begin now!"

Just as he gives the word, the two run at each other. Their blades clash for about 3 hours.

Izuru gets around behind Riku and strikes him, but Riku uses Shunpo and gets around behind him.

He strikes Izuru kind of hard, he skids back a few feet and then stands ready again.

"You okay Izuru?" Riku questions.

He nods back,"Yeah, I'm good. I trained against Shuhei for years, so this is nothing."

They stand ready again and go at each other again.

Riku strikes Izuru only to have Izuru spin around behind him and strike him in the back hard.

"Are you okay Riku? You hurt bad?" Izuru questions.

Riku breathes heavily,"Yeah... I'm okay Izuru. Just didn't pay attention."

The two get in ready stance again, they charge each other and their blades clash again.

It goes back and forth for a couple minutes, then Riku suddenly uses the same abilities again.

Izuru is so shocked he can't move as Riku then grabs him by the neck and lifts him up against the wall.

"Riku... what are you... doing?" Izuru finally brings out.

Riku responds,'There is no Riku here reaper, just me.'

"What? Who are you?" Izuru interrogates the person.

He replies with a smirk,'I don't really have a name. But these two boys call me... Reiku.'

"This isn't you Riku, please fight him down. You are stronger than him and you know it." Izuru tries to reason with Riku.

Night falls as Riku tries to fight him back but as a result he strikes Izuru across the arm.

As this goes on Ichigo senses the spike in Reiatsu and shows up,"Riku please let him go!"

Riku turns and sees Ichigo,'Stay outta this boy. It don't concern ya.'

"When you endanger my friends it does pal!" He then walks up behind Riku."I will ask once again, release them or answer to me!"

Riku feeling Izuru's distress finally finds the strength to fight back. Riku regains himself and releases Izuru.

He looks at Izuru and Ichigo,"What... happened?"

"Your power was released again, but this time you were about to kill Izuru." Ichigo explains.

Riku is struck motionless with fear,"What?! I thought I had them in my control? Something is wrong, I'm sorry Izuru."

The teen then runs out of the shop and into the woods near the town.

'I thought I had these powers in check, but how did I end up trying to hurt Izuru?' He thinks to himself.

He is so lost in thought he doesn't notice a hollow has snuck up behind him and struck him knocking him out cold.

He awakes about 4 hours later in a strange place, it looks like the bedroom of an old mansion.

He sits up and looks around, but doesn't recognize the place. He gets up and walks around the old mansion.

As he nears the front door he senses someone outside, the individual is similar in Reiatsu to Ulquiorra. But at the same time it is little different.

Just as he goes to grab the door handle someone walks up behind him.

He turns to see a guy dressed in white, with light teal hair, pale skin, yellow eyes, and a piece of a mask below his right eye that stretches out a few inches.

"Who... who are you? What do you want?" Riku interrogates the individual.

He just stares at the teen, he then replies,"To answer your second question, I mean you no harm boy. I saw you unconscious in the woods and brought you here to tend to your injuries."

"Okay, I get that part. But who are you?" He interrogates further.

The guy walks closer to Riku,"I am called Arturo Plateado. I am here to help you."

"Well good luck Arturo. All the help I have gotten so far has done nothing." Riku responds back sadly.

Arturo turns back to him,"I can help you in another way Riku. One that you will find most useful."

"What do you mean Arturo? How will it be more useful?"Riku questions.

Arturo leads him outside and into the woods. When they get there he vanishes.

Riku looks around and doesn't sense him anywhere. Just as he turns around Arturo strikes him down.

Riku is shocked,"What? How did you...? I couldn't sense you at all?!"

"That is the idea Riku. You need to hone your senses." He comments.

Riku stands again,"I think I understand. I will try my best."

Arturo stands ready as does Riku.

"Now come at me boy!" Arturo instructs.

Riku then runs at him but Arturo sees him coming and uses Sonido to dodge and show up behind him.

Arturo turns to Riku,"You need to watch your surroundings boy."

He then spins around Arturo and strikes him,"You are learning well Riku. But now I will test you in a different way."

"What do you.." Before he can finish his sentence Arturo suddenly changes a little in appearance.

He has light green wings out his back, and his Reiatsu is as high as Ichigo's was against Gin a while back.

Riku is caught off guard by the power displayed in front of him,"What in the world?"

"This is my release state as the Espada call it. You can do the same if you just focus." Arturo instructs.

The teen thinks back to what happened to Izuru,"I won't do it!"

Arturo walks up to Riku and strikes him to the floor. Riku is scared motionless by the raw power from Arturo.

"I won't accept this from you boy. You are stronger than you think you are. If you let your power rule you it will end you." Arturo explains.

Riku is still too scared to move, so Arturo strikes him again,"You are stronger than you think."

"I won't do it! I won't hurt anyone, anymore!" Riku stands again.

Arturo then goes to strike Riku again, but Riku grabs his arm mid strike.

Riku's appearance changes, he now has the same looks as when he fought Aizen, and during certain training sessions with the reapers.

But he starts to go crazy and tries to strangle Arturo,'You wanted this, now you're gonna get it.'

"You can do this Riku, just calm yourself and center your thought on a single point."Arturo instructs.

Riku tries to do what he is told, but he gets overwhelmed,"I can't... control it... It's too much pain."

"You can Riku, I know he wouldn't want you to give up." Arturo comments, as something clicks in Riku's head.

He thinks of Sora and all the fun they have had over the past few weeks.

It calms his nerves as he regains his senses, and Arturo watches Riku,"I see you found the center of your thoughts."

"Thank you Arturo. I think I have them under control. But how do I keep them in check?" Riku wonders.

Arturo replies,"Just remember your reason for fighting Riku. Then nothing can get in your way."

Riku reverts back to his normal appearance and bows to Arturo. He then leaves toward the Senkai gate and heads to the squad 6 barracks.

He gets in his room and sees that Sora has already gotten back and went to sleep.

So he climbs in beside him and embraces him as he silently falls asleep.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue of Shinigami Killer and Darkness Bond

Author: Reneé

Well that ends "Shinigami Killer and Darkness Bond"

I hope you liked it friends.

I won't leave it this way though.

It will continue in:

"Night and Pantera's Resolve."

But I still need to write this section so it may be a while before it is published.

Wow who would have thought that Grimmjow could change that much?

And that the guy in white was someone that is also from Ichigo's past.

The next section will tell if they can finally track down and defeat Aizen.

Plus what Ichigo plans to do with Grimmjow's change of heart.

Any questions and ideas are welcome.

Domo Arigato friends.


End file.
